


Smoke

by CosmicSpectra



Series: McReyes Week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Shotgunning, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSpectra/pseuds/CosmicSpectra
Summary: Jesse loves the smell of Gabe's cigars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of McReyes Week, prompt was smoke.

All he could hear was his own gasps at the moment. His arms were above his head, tied to the bed, and his legs spread and also tied to the bed. His cock was hard and leaking against his stomach. With a small whine, Jesse tried to thrust his hips up, wanting more of his love’s touch. He looked toward Gabriel, giving his best puppy eyes as he silently begged the other.

Gabriel was leaning against a nearby dresser, one of his precious cigars in hand. He blew out a small stream of smoke, it lingering a bit before it disappeared. A grin formed on his face and he slowly approached the bed. He sat at the edge, taking another hit of the cigar and blowing the smoke in Jesse’s direction. The other didn’t mind, in fact, he took a deep breath of the earthy, yet sweet smell. Like always there was a faint smell of sulfur and salt but Jesse didn’t mind. He had grown used to the smell, both from being in Deadlock and handing around Gabriel.

Jesse closed his eyes as he let the smell wash over him, a small smile forming. It was helping him relax a little, this and having Gabriel close to him. He heard the other chuckle and purred when a hand moved to pet his hair. Jesse couldn’t help but nuzzle against it, moving so he could kiss along the palm. He looked up at Gabriel, a smirk forming as he kissed along a finger. He moved to take the finger in his mouth, groaning around the digit as he looked up at the other.

He watched as Gabriel took a puff of the cigar and lean over. He drew his hand away, chuckling again when Jesse whined at the loss. Gabriel smirked and moved to kiss Jesse, gently opening his mouth to let the smoke in. Jesse gasped softly but purred at the pleasant surprise. He kissed back, groaning as the hand returned to his head. It lightly grips his soft strains, lightly tugging his head back as Gabriel dominated the kiss. Gabriel moaned in the kiss and moved so he was kneeling between Jesse’s legs and his body was hovering over the other’s. He nipped Jess’s lower lip and pulled away, grinning when the other whined.

“Shh...I got you” whispered Gabriel. He kissed the other’s cheek and moved down to the soft neck. He purred as he started to work on a mark, knowing it would be visible for everyone to see. That thought spurred him on and he gently dug his teeth into the sensitive skin, not hard enough to break the skin. This got a loud gasp from Jesse and Gabriel purred when he felt the other move his hips. He moved a hand down there, softly rubbing against the hip bone as he moved down to Jesse’s chest.

He placed the cigar in Jesse’s mouth as he moved to lick at a nipple. Jesse gasped and gently bit down in the cigar, he didn’t want that to fall and burn himself. Gabriel purred and took the nub in his mouth. He moved his tongue around the areola before flicking the tip. Jesse squirmed at the attention and moaned around the cigar. With his free hand, Gabriel moved it to the other nipple, softly pinching it.

Slowly Jesse was turning into a moaning mess. He arched his chest closer to the wicked mouth and hand, earning him a nip. With that Gabriel pulled away, making Jesse groaned and pout at the lost. He just laughed and took his cigar back, giving the other a small kiss before straightening out.

He took another drag of his cigar, blowing the smoke over Jesse’s body. He purred as the smoke curled and moved against the other’s skin. Another purr and he left the cigar in his mouth as he moved his hands to Jesse’s cock. One gently wrapped around the hardened flesh while the other moved down to cup his sack.

Jesse cursed and bucked up against the hands. He closed his eyes and moaned loudly. The hand around his cock was slowly stroking him, teasing the head as it moved. The other hand teased and played with his balls, rough fingers softly stroking the sack. He thrust up against the hands again, letting out a series of moans. He cursed as the hand softly squeezed his cock and started to move faster. His voice grew louder as his orgasm build. It didn’t take long for him to cum. When it hit, Jesse let out his loudest moan and thrust his hips up. He could feel some of his cum land on his stomach, most of it got on Gabriel’s hand. He sagged in the binds and looked up at his love as he panted, a goofy grin appeared.

Gabriel moved to wipe the cum on Jesse’s thigh and moved to kiss the other. He blew smoke in the other’s face and grin.

“My turn, cariño” he purred.  


End file.
